La vraie douleur est émotionnelle
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Les docteurs veulent faire comprendre à Theo ce qu'est la vraie douleur.


**Salut,**

 **Me voilà pour un nouvel OS Steo, ça fais beaucoup vous ne trouvez pas ? Et bien je vais continuer.**

 **Marie**

* * *

LA VRAIE DOULEUR EST EMOTIONELLE 

« La vraie douleur est émotionnelle », voilà le mantra que Theo avait mémorisé pendant toutes ces années, mais qu'était donc cette douleur ? Theo ne le savait pas, il s'en était débarrassé assez tôt, il n'avait ressentit aucune peine, aucune culpabilité quand sa sœur s'était noyée sous ces yeux, quand les docteurs s'étaient servis de ces parents comme expériences, quand il avait tué, la première fois, mais désormais, il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais plus ressentit depuis qu'il était parti de Beacon Hills, l'impression que son cœur se déchire en deux, cette boule dans sa gorge, la dernière fois, c'était quand il avait décidé de ne pas dire au revoir, qu'il avait déménagé, loin de Stiles, de Scott et des histoires étranges que provoquaient Lydia Martin et Jackson Whittemore. Maintenant, il ressentait cette douleur quand Stiles le regardait froidement comme s'il était le méchant de l'histoire, le rejetant, ne lui accordant pas sa confiance. Scott, Kira, Lydia, Malia, tous la lui avaient accorder, mais pas Stiles, pourtant, c'était la seule personne au monde à qui il ne ferait jamais de mal.

Il arriva au laboratoire des Docteurs, tout était normal, les membres humains flottant dans la substance verte fluorescente, les cliquetis mécaniques, les bruits d'arc électrique, les gouttes d'eau sur le sol, mais pas de cri, aucun cri, ce qui était étrange, il y avait toujours des cris, des larmes, accompagner de cisaille et de perceuse. Theo arriva dans la salle d'opération, il sentit cette douleur le submerger en voyant le dernier adolescent attraper par ces alliés. Il sentit une colère sans nom le remués alors que Stiles gisait sur la table d'opération inconscient, les pieds et les mains liés par les sangles en cuir

.« Tu dois comprendre. Expliqua un des médecins alors qu'il avait l'impression que les voix résonnaient directement dans sa tête. Ce qu'est la vraie douleur. »

Theo pouvait dire qu'actuellement, il la comprenait, la peur de perdre Stiles le tiraillait, il avait envie de tuer les docteurs un par un de le sauver, de l'emmener loin d'ici et de lui dire que tout irait bien. Theo n'avait qu'une seule faiblesse et s'en était éloigné et l'avait maintenue éloigné toutes ces années, mais maintenant que trois scientifiques voulaient le véritable Alpha, il ne pouvait pas maintenir Stiles autant en sécurité qu'il l'avait fait toutes ces années

.« Libéré le ! Ordonna Theo d'une voix qui ne donnait aucune matière à discuter.

-Tu dois comprendre, nous ne le transformerons pas, nous ne le tuerons pas jeune loup, mais tu dois comprendre ce qu'est la vrai douleur.

-Je la comprends ! Hurla Theo. Laisser le partir ! »

Il sentit alors quelque chose dans son cou, une aiguille ? Theo essaya de se débattre une griffe fendant l'air, mais il tomba au sol, ces paupières battant dangereusement, le dernier son qu'il entendit, c'est Stiles hurlé qu'on le libère, la dernière chose qu'il vu, c'est Stiles qui essayait de retirer les sangles.

Tout autour de Theo était différent, il était dans une espèce de couloirs, non pas dans un espèce de couloir, il était dans le couloir principal du lycée, les casiers étaient couverts de coups comme-ci quelqu'un essayait de créer un rythme en frappant sur les portes métallique, il faisait sombre et froid, il pouvait entendre la pluie, dehors. C'était l'ambiance d'un film d'horreur, enfin Theo n'avait pas peur, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Stiles, pas son Stiles. Un Stiles plus pâle que la mort, les lèvres grise, la peau couleur grisâtre/blanchâtre, ces yeux whisky rieur étaient sombres et froid comme l'onyx. Son visage était plein de fissures sombre avec que ces yeux étaient entourés de cernes noirâtres, lui donnant l'air d'un tueur implacable et froid.

« Oh Theo Raeken, je n'avais pas prévu que l'on soit autant, ça promet d'être un peu plus drôle. Ria le Stiles d'horreur, il avançait comme un prédateur, progressant dans les couloirs vêtus de noir. »

Theo ressentit cette douleur, il ne fallait pas que Stiles devienne mauvais, c'était son ancre, son ancre ne peut pas être mauvaise !

« Tu penses que je suis Stiles ? Se moqua le sosie.

-Tu es mort. Résonna une voix terrifiée. »

Theo fit volte-face alors que le Nogitsune arborait un sourire sadique. La douleur se fit plus forte dans la poitrine de Theo, son Stiles à lui était devant lui, vêtu d'un sweat rouge, il paraissait mort de peur, mais cachait son effroi derrière un masque courageux.

« J'ai plus d'une centaines d'années, une simple morsure ne peut pas me vaincre et rappelle toi Stiles, quand est-ce qu'une porte quand elle n'est pas une porte ? »

Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un détour dans ces veines, le nogitsune face à lui, il se fichait que Theo soit là, pourquoi était-il là ? Mais son pire cauchemar était là, celui qui l'avait possédé, celui qui avait tué Allison !

« Quand elle est entrouverte. Répondit Theo dans un souffle.

-Bien, tu vois Stiles, il y en a un qui suit. Et j'ai laissé une porte ouverte en toi, la façon dont tu t'es senti quand tu a tué Donovan, toute cette rage tout, ce chaos, tu as encore une part de moi. »

Stiles tomba au sol, il semblait sur le point de mourir, une attaque de panique, il ne pouvait plus respirer, Theo pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre, le sien aussi, le sang battait à ces oreilles, la douleur, il la connaissait, voir Stiles mourir sous ces yeux alors que son double diabolique se tenait là debout se délectant du spectacle. Theo s'approcha alors de Stiles qui le regardait de son regard whisky suppliant qui briserait le cœur de n'importer qui, surtout celui de Theo.

« Reste avec moi, concentre-toi. Pense à quelque chose d'heureux. Theo paniquait presque autant que Stiles alors que le nogitsune regardait la scène satisfait »

La douleur maintenant Theo la connaissait, c'était une douleur qui pourrait le tuer instantanément alors que Stiles mourrait à petit feu dans ces bras

.« S'il te plaît. Le supplia Theo alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'il perdait Stiles petit à petit, son cœur cessait de battre petit à petit, alors que son souffle n'était qu'une mélodie de torture, sa vue était floue. S'il te plaît, je ne peux pas te perdre. »

Theo se réveilla de son hallucination, les docteurs au-dessus de lui, les larmes parsemaient les joues du loup-garou alors qu'il avait envie de se jeter sur eux et de les tuer, c'était Stiles ! C'était son Stiles qui était pratiquement mort dans ces bras, la peur lui tordait encore le ventre, son cœur était brisé en des milliards de morceaux, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer toutes ces pensées étaient tourné vers Stiles, les mots se perdaient dans sa bouche.  
« La vraie douleur est émotionnelle. Répéta un des docteurs.  
-Réveille-le et sauve le. Ordonna un autre.  
-Il est mort de panique ! Hurla Theo fou de rage, il se leva d'un bond, griffes, yeux brillants, dents pointus.  
-Il était le Nogitsune, non Stiles, sa vraie douleur émotionnelle est de devenir comme le renard qui l'as possédé et de tuer avec plaisir toutes les personnes qui lui sont chère. Mais si tu nous trahis jeune loup, nous n'hésiterons pas à faire de Stiles son pire cauchemars. »

Les docteurs disparurent et comme un désespéré, Theo se jeta sur les sangles et détacha un Stiles encore dans le coma, il le libéra et le porta jusqu'à la sortie, une fois dans les bois, à quelque centaine de mètres de la planque, Stiles commença à s'éveiller au plus grand soulagement du loup-garou, il s'arrête et assit Stiles contre un arbre, et s'assit face à lui, et alors qu'il marmonnait des propos impossibles à comprendre, que ces yeux papillonnaient et que ces mains tremblaient. Theo commençait à ne plus ressentir cette douleur, il était soulagé. Il inspecta Stiles, vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé, mais il avait juste un léger point dans le cou, une aiguille, au même endroit que lui. Il eut un grand sourire quand il vit que Stiles ouvrait les yeux, il avait l'air terrifier, mort de peur. Theo attrapa ces mains tremblantes, le regardant de ces yeux bleus qui trahissaient toute la peur qu'il avait ressentit.  
« Ça va aller Stiles, tu es en sécurité.  
-Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne suis pas comme le nogitsune. Sanglota Stiles.  
-Non, tu n'es pas le nogitsune, tu es Stiles, et je te promets que tout vas bien aller. »  
Stiles essaya de se relever, mais il était faible et ces jambes faillir, se retrouvant à nouveau assis face à Theo.  
« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir, à moins que ça ne fasse partie de ton super plan pour entrer dans la meute. »  
La douleur revint, un coup de poignard dans son cœur, Theo comprenait désormais la peine et la douleur.  
« Je ne me servirais jamais de toi, je t'apprécie Stiles, plus que tu ne le penses et jamais j'utiliserais ta vie pour entrer dans la meute, quand je suis venu, c'était pour te sauver, sans aucune arrière penser, tu es... Les mots moururent dans la bouche de Theo. »  
Stiles attendait pourtant qu'il finisse sa phrase, il avait vu un Theo semblable à celui qu'il avait sous les yeux, uns qui se préoccupaient de lui, un qui pourrait l'aimer lui, un hyperactif trop bavard, un humain qui courrait auprès des loups, des renards et des Banshee, la première personne dont Stiles a été amoureux, mais il l'avait vite oublié parce qu'il pensait à cette époque-là que les garçons allaient avec les filles et non les autres garçons aujourd'hui, c'était confus, Stiles était avec Malia, mais il se souvenait du petit garçon qui aimait plus qu'il ne le devrait son ami, et c'était assez déstabilisant, mais Theo n'était plus Theo, il savait que quelque chose avait changé, les gens changeaient et les loups encore plus que les autres.  
« ... Tu es important pour moi Stiles, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. Expliqua Theo en chuchotant avec un voile de tristesse, il ne pouvait pas être avec, il l'aimerait jamais et il ne lui faisait même pas confiance. »  
Stiles n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu, mais il avait pris une décision, une décision qui ne devrait peut-être pas prendre, mais qu'il prit tout de même.  
« Je te fais confiance. Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que tu aurais pu te faire tuer, je te fais confiance. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Theo, la vrai douleur était émotionnelle, mais l'amour aussi.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu.**

 **Marie**


End file.
